


[Art] sweaty sheets and an ocean view

by corbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbae/pseuds/corbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>that horizon is heavy, it holds back the clouds, we've got a clear path down to the sea.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] sweaty sheets and an ocean view

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to T and S for their help. Title and summary from _This Summer_ by Superchunk.


End file.
